<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Pleasant Diversion by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688961">A Pleasant Diversion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Aloy meets Orn at a Nora observation post and takes a liking to him. Sex ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Pleasant Diversion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I was playing Horizon Zero Dawn and I noticed that on one of the side missions, Shortage of Supplies, Aloy meets a brave around her own age, named Orn. Given the isolated surroundings, I thought, "what a perfect place for a couple of braves to get up to something". Here's the result: plain smut. (Varl is mentioned since I have some past Aloy/Varl in the fic to set up the Aloy/Orn section)</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The trip down’s the best part!”</p><p>Aloy tried not to chuckle at Orn’s levity.</p><p>But she didn’t turn and leave just yet, taking a moment to admire his profile as he turned to look out across the landscape, just in case Corrupted machines might have come into view in the few moments of their conversation.</p><p>Aloy was still unsure what it all meant, being so close to others, but she was starting to know that sometimes her body <em>reacted</em> on a fundamental level to some people, and not others. When her body did that, she felt drawn to them in a not-clearly-defined way she knew was not the parental-like way Rost or Teersa drew her to them, nor was it like the studied repulsion some Nora gave her, even after having been made a Brave, then a Seeker.</p><p>And her body was reacting <em>that</em> way to Orn – that way that drew her to him, that made her want to touch his face, and ... other parts of him. The first had been Vala, when she’d realized she had wanted to feel the swell of her breasts under her shirt, but she hadn’t known what to say at the time, even when trying to find out more by overhearing other Nora speaking at the lodge she was sleeping at. The occasional woman drew her attention in a similar way, such as Fia in Mother’s Rise. But she had not yet given voice to those feelings.</p><p>However, when she had had some time alone with Varl in the aftermath of the Ring of Metal, there had been ... things he’d said, things that sounded a bit like Erend’s, actually, at the Proving. And her body had responded to <em>him</em> like it had to Vala. Confusion had gripped her until Varl had gently reached out to clasp her hand, asking, “Aloy, I don’t know how to say this, but I feel for you as more than just what one Brave should feel for another – beyond just watching out in battle for your fellow Nora.”</p><p>Less puzzled, she had still frowned at Varl, wantingnotwanting to draw her hand back, but her free left hand reached up almost of its own will, gently tracing Varl’s jawline, feeling the texture of his skin on her fingertips. He had visibly taken a sharp breath at that touch, and his eyes went wide. His free hand had come up as well, brushing her cheek.</p><p><em>And what that touch had done to her</em>, Aloy marvelled. A heat had risen within her, a heat that practically demanded closeness to Varl. She had never ‘kissed’ before, but she had known intellectually it was a press of one’s lips to another’s, as she’d seen some couples do at the Proving Festival.</p><p>But on that occasion, she pressed her lips to Varl’s, and Varl had responded, opening his mouth a bit as she opened hers, mirroring what he did.</p><p>And there, in the forest, heedless of animals – machines – bandits – cultists – Aloy and Varl had kissed <em>very </em>thoroughly. When they broke apart a few moments later, it had taken all her will not to yank her clothes off right then and there. Varl, clearly, had been feeling the same, for the two of them practically dragged each other to the nearest abandoned Nora house on the way back to Mother’s Heart, and once inside, Varl had explained in a rushed voice, “I’ve done this ... once before. With a Brave named Nakoa before she left the Embrace. She asked me, actually. Said she wanted to do one thing that didn’t involve hating the Carja. So we did.”</p><p>That had been good, because Aloy honestly had no idea what she was doing, just that she wanted to be as close to Varl as she could in that moment.</p><p>The resulting adventure had been ... enlighteningly pleasant, and had begun with Varl entering Aloy standing up, her back pressed against the solidest-looking wall, her legs wrapped around his midsection as she wrapped her arms around him, gripping his shoulders, feeling the muscles rippling under his skin as he thrust into her. It ended with an exhausted Aloy collapsing against Varl’s chest after riding him on their second round.</p><p>The two of them had agreed later to shelve any discussion of what that meant for the two of them, as Varl had a duty to his tribe, as Aloy herself had a duty to her mission to seek out those who had killed Rost and tried to kill her.</p><p>But on this occasion, she had a Carja Blazon uniform on (purchased from a Carja merchant past Daytower, having been assured that in Meridian, it was a lot warmer and her heavy Nora outfit might not be as practical) and she had not missed Orn’s eyes sneaking glances at her midsection.</p><p>She waited, and sure enough—</p><p>“Are you <em>sure</em> that uniform is, uh, warm enough?” wondered Orn.</p><p>Aloy lifted her eyebrow. “It’s warmer in Meridian. I’m not planning to be back here for long, so why change outfits? Why, is my Nora Brave uniform more modest, saving your traitorous eyes from roaming my body?”</p><p>(That had been a good one from Varl after he’d caught Aloy blatantly ogling him while getting dressed.)</p><p>Orn’s face went red as he bashfully cast his gaze to the floor. “I’m, uh, sorry about that,” he mumbled.</p><p>“Do you, uh, have anyone else yet?” wondered Aloy. Being far away from other Nora – Aloy knew some people could tolerate the isolation, but others couldn’t. She hoped Orn was the first kind.</p><p>Orn shook his head. “I haven’t really met a girl I like yet.”</p><p>Aloy let a half-smile cross her face as she replied, “Well, if it helps, I happen to think the guy standing here is nice to look at.”</p><p>Orn gasped, his eyes flying wide as he stared at her. “Do—do you mean what I thought—”</p><p>“Let me put it to you this way. I have no attachments to the Embrace. You’re out here on your own. We’re clearly attracted to each other. So why don’t we just get it out of the way and do something about it?”</p><p>Orn’s face went quite red again and he muttered, “Fine time to never have been kissed.”</p><p>Aloy grinned. “First time for everything. C’mere.”</p><p>With that, she reached up, gently placing her left hand on Orn’s cheek, grasping his shoulder with her right hand, and pulled her to him, her mouth claiming his in a kiss.</p><p>Orn responded eagerly, his hands at first uncertainly reaching out, then finally settling on her shoulders.</p><p>When they drew apart, Aloy smirked. “Feel like doing more?”</p><p>Orn breathed, “<em>Yes</em>.”</p><p>With that, Aloy deliberately reached up, unbuttoning the top part of her Carja Blazon armor, letting it fall somewhere behind her on the floor. Free in the cool air, her nipples stiffened as Orn stared, unwilling to yet take advantage of his opportunity.</p><p>Aloy reached out, grasping Orn’s forearm, and placed his hand against her breast. “That’s what you do now. Please, touch me.”</p><p>It didn’t take Orn but a moment to figure out what to do from there, and before long, Aloy was sitting on the table, Orn’s mouth wrapped around one of her nipples as his hands roamed up and down her body.</p><p>Aloy, for her part, reached down between Orn’s legs, and through the layers of clothing, felt his erection straining against them. The size of him felt pleasingly hefty, similar to Varl’s. She gently pushed Orn back and said, “This is what’s next.”</p><p>She got off the table and began undoing the fittings that held his pants up, and as she tugged his pants down, freeing his cock (that was a very apt word her Focus had once supplied alongside ‘penis’ as the name for that body part of a boy or man) for her to see. It looked as nice as it had felt, and she reached down, stroking him once and getting a pleased moan from Orn in return.</p><p>Aloy wasted no time getting the bottom part of her uniform off, and then she bent over the table, letting Orn come up behind her. She reached back, guiding him to her entrance, then letting go as he readied himself. She could feel just the barest intrusion, and she called back, “Push in.”</p><p>Orn pushed forward, slowly filling her up as his trembling hands clasped her hips, bracing himself as her opening wrapped around him, almost milking him as he groaned in pleasure. Aloy’s jaw dropped as Orn finally bottomed out inside her, stretching her out as nothing before had ever done.</p><p>Aloy’s Focus had been more useful than she, or Rost for that matter, had ever expected. Besides just being able to spot machines and their tracks, it had taught her how to read strange glyphs. Once, when she had written a few of them in the dirt, Rost had remarked they looked like the letters he’d seen a few of the Carja write, but he couldn’t understand them himself.</p><p>Well, the Focus had also taught her quite a few words not normally said in front of Matriarchs, but which were extremely descriptive to the current situation.</p><p>And so she barked, “Fuck me, Orn! Fuck me, hard!”</p><p>Apparently Nora did in fact know that word, because Orn began moving himself back and forth, his cock driving into Aloy with each forward thrust, gaining grunts of pleasure from her as she braced herself against the table, squeezing her eyes shut as she let the sensations from her core spread throughout her body.</p><p>Orn himself was clearly enjoying fucking her, because soon, his thrusts grew almost more frantic as his grip on her hips tightened, and finally his grunts rose to a blurted, “Aloy, I’m—” before breaking off into a wordless cry as a <em>warmth</em> from him flooded her insides.</p><p>Somewhat dispassionately, Aloy’s brain suddenly latched onto something her Focus had once defined for her, and she thought, <em>so this is what the device meant by the term ‘ejaculation’...</em></p><p>Orn’s thrusts soon petered out, and he buried himself within her as he wrapped his arms around her and slumped against her back. His breath tickled her ear as he murmured, “By All-Mother, that was... <em>amazing</em>!”</p><p>Aloy, for her part, adjusted her grip on the table, squeezing her walls around his cock, milking the last of his fluids from him. She let out a satisfied huff and smirked to herself as she surveyed the land; no animals or machines had come by to disturb their short session, and certainly no Braves or bandits tended to come out this way to a remote observation post.</p><p>Aloy felt Orn beginning to soften within her, and he seemed to realize the same, for he groaned, “Can’t stay like this all day, I guess.” He stood up and began to carefully ease his cock out of her, but even so Aloy could feel some of his fluids (and hers, she guessed, mixed with his) dribble down her leg as it slid out with a slight <em>pop</em> sound.</p><p><em>That’s going to be an annoying mess to clean up, </em>Aloy groused.</p><p>But Orn—</p><p>A half-remembered comment from the Nora stable so long ago – one of the other Nora girls had been gossiping with Vala before sleep had finally claimed Aloy that night, and her Focus helpfully called back the exact conversation (she had never truly tested its limits, so tended to not have it on full recording mode unless something Absolutely Important was happening, like any of Rost’s lessons, or meeting Karst for the first time, or that night before the Proving).</p><p>“... we were, uh, fooling around, and I was on my cycle so I tried using my mouth ...”</p><p>The shocked laughter after that told her it was thought of as somewhat naughty, but she hadn’t understood the context until <em>now</em>. She hadn’t even done that with Varl.</p><p>Aloy grinned. <em>Well, why not? If it comes from inside us it’s not going to kill me if I try.</em></p><p>And so with that thought completed, Aloy turned around, knelt, and opened her mouth, first licking at the head, surprised at the almost pleasant taste, then wrapping her mouth around him, sucking the fluids on his cock off of it, swirling her tongue as she did so. With some difficulty, she managed to take him into her mouth all the way to the base, her nose bumping up against his pelvis for a moment before she drew back.</p><p>A few seconds later, Aloy finished and stood, swallowing as she did so. Orn’s jaw hung open in shock. “You—you didn’t have to—I mean, it felt <em>good</em>, but—”</p><p>Aloy shrugged. “I wanted to see what that was all about. I overheard, uh, one of the girls at the Proving. Tasted nice, anyway. Plus, you’re cleaned up. More or less.”</p><p>Orn let out a nervous chuckle. “Well, I can sneak away to a nearby river to wash up better. I can point the way, if you want to go first.”</p><p>Aloy grimaced. “Might have to. I’ll relieve you for a while when I get back. You shouldn’t really be sneaking away to wash up with things as they are right now.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know, but when you gotta, you know, eat or whatever—” Orn pointed out.</p><p>“The river?” Aloy prompted.</p><p>As it turned out, through the mountainside behind Orn’s outpost was indeed a small swiftly coursing creek, high up enough most machines wouldn’t bother chasing someone to begin with. It was bitterly cold, though, being this far north of the Embrace, but Aloy wasn’t in a position to be picky.</p><p>Her Focus informed her, on her return, that it had taken no more than thirty ‘minutes’, as the Old Ones told time. She converted that to how Nora reckoned the sun, and said to Orn, “Go. If you’re fast you’ll be back before the sun is at the high point.”</p><p>He whispered, “Thank you!” and dashed off.</p><p>Aloy frowned, activated her Focus, and saw what had caused Orn’s sudden hushed response: far off in the distance (too far to really see, but if you had good eyes, you could just make out the shapes), it showed her two human figures battling a Sawtooth; it identified the two humans as Nora Braves (how it ‘knew’ how to do that, she was never quite sure, but if she had to guess, it probably understood the clothes Nora tended to wear).</p><p>The urge to lend her spear to the battle rose, but at the same time, she knew well this outpost might be the first place someone would see an attempt at Mother’s Crown via the valley to its west – and by the time she made it over there, the battle might well be finished anyway. So she watched, teeth gritted, as the Braves pitted themselves, and their mettle, against the beast of metal.</p><p>Just as Orn returned, face flushed from having to race back while at the same time not making too much noise, a loud THUMP could be heard in the distance, and Aloy, checking her Focus, saw that the Sawtooth was now a “Destroyed Machine”.</p><p>She grinned. “Yes! They did it!”</p><p>Orn smiled. “That’s a relief.” He shuffled his feet awkwardly and seemed to search for what to say next.</p><p>Aloy extended her hand, which Orn hesitantly took. She could feel the warmth of the young Brave’s hand in her own, and she smiled and squeezed gently.</p><p>“We had a good time,” Aloy said. “i was curious, you were curious. Let’s leave it at that.”</p><p>Orn’s face fell. “I kind of admit I was hoping for a bit more, but ... yeah. You’re a Seeker. You’ll be going off to so many places and I’ll have to stay here. I can’t even go to Daytower or I’ll be an exile.”</p><p>Aloy let go of Orn’s hand. “I’m sorry. But if it helps, if I’m ever back your way again, feel free to ask to do this again. I might oblige.” She grinned.</p><p>Orn laughed. “Well, that sounds like a deal I’m happy to make.” He looked up at the sky. “You’d better get going, though. It’s not that nice out here after dark.”</p><p>Aloy frowned. “Does <em>no one</em> come to relieve you? At all?”</p><p>Orn spread his hands helplessly. “We’re short on Braves. Sona ordered me to keep watch and said when she could send someone, she would. Until then, I’ve been sleeping with one ear open.”</p><p>Aloy grimaced. “Well, good luck. At least you’ll have something to remember.”</p><p>“I certainly will. Thank you again, Seeker Aloy.” Orn stepped back and sketched a wave.</p><p>“It’s... just Aloy, but thanks,” Aloy replied briskly. She then stepped out of the outpost, spotted the outcropping tree branch for rappelling down, and without further ado, leaped out into the air as she looped her rope around the branch.</p><p>The exhilarating rush of air past her ears as she dropped buoyed her, letting her momentarily forget how tough it would be for the lone Brave in the outpost. When her feet hit the ground, she called up, “You were right! This part’s the best!”</p><p>Orn’s answering laugh echoed briefly across the valley as Aloy turned and began the walk back to Mother’s Crown with her Lancehorn lens.</p><p><em>At least</em>, she thought, <em>this mission had had a pleasant diversion.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>